


a heart with your name on it

by xXidyllicXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly OOC, implied togafuka, this was not beta red lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXidyllicXx/pseuds/xXidyllicXx
Summary: Byakuya’s a jerk and Celeste helps comfort Toko :)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	a heart with your name on it

**Author's Note:**

> i’m trying out a different kind of formatting for this bc ao3 takes away my identations so hopefully this isn’t ugly lolz

Toko glared at herself in the mirror, trying to use her hand to wipe off the lipstick she had attempted at earlier. The only thing she had succeeded in was smearing it across her cheek, causing her to start tearing up again. Her breathing hitched, remembering Byakuya scolding her in front of everyone for trying to make herself prettier, telling her she looked worse than the lowest level clowns he’d seen. 

“S-stupid stupid stupid..” Toko muttered to herself, balling up a handful of paper towel and turning on the sink. Just as she dipped the cloth under the water, Toko heard a light knock on the door. Swallowing her tears, she ignored it and started scrubbing her face with the towel. Before longer, another few knocks came, more insistent this time. 

“G-go away I d-don’t want to talk t-to anyone..” 

“Fukawa, I’ve brought a few things over for you, please let me in.” Toko was shocked to hear Celeste’s gentle voice through the door. They’d talked a handful of times before, often only because of Byakuya. There had been a few times they had eaten together, with Celeste encouraging Toko to talk about her latest writing endeavors. 

Toko dropped the towel in the sink and hastily wiped her hands on her skirt before going to open the door. She opened it slowly, barely visible around the corner. 

“W-what d-do you want?” Toko asked defensively. 

“I just wanted to make sure you’re alright, and help you if you’ll allow it.” 

“I’m f-fine on my own..” As Toko started to shut the door, Celeste reached out to stop her. 

“Fukawa, please. Give me ten minutes.” Toko looked at Celeste suspiciously, before reluctantly opening the door for her. She didn’t bother to bring Celeste in, just turning to continue what she was doing before. 

“L-lock the door b-behind you.” Toko picked up the abandoned rag, working to remove the make up once again. Celeste stood a few feet away, watching quietly. 

“I brought make-up wipes, they will make it much easier,” Celeste offered, reaching into the bag she had brought with her. Toko just gave a slight nod as Celeste held out the package to her. She pulled out a wipe, starting to work on the wobbly eyeliner she had done. 

“I don’t understand why Togami believe ms he has any place to speak on the matter of make up, I doubt he has ever had to put it on himself,” Celeste said in an attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere of Toko’s silence. 

“O-of course he d-does, he’s right. I-I’m an idiot to even t-try m-making myself look b-better..” Toko responded, turning to Celeste. “Is it a-all gone?” 

“I think you looked perfectly fine. Here, you missed a spot.” Toko handed Celeste the wipe, hesitantly leaning forward. Celeste gently held Toko’s chin, wrapping the wipe around her other hand and carefully wiping at the corner of Toko’s lips. Toko tried to control her blush, her eyes moving to look anywhere but at Celeste’s face. 

“I’m j-just an ugly girl.. It’s s-stupid to t-try and deny it,” Toko mumbled. One of Celeste’s hands retreated, the other still gripping Toko’s face. Toko’s heart rate skyrocketed as Celeste eyed her features. 

“You don’t truly believe that, do you?” Concern painted Celeste’s face. 

“W-why wouldn’t I? It’s t-true.” Toko pulled away from Celeste, rubbing her face as though she’d been injured. Celeste frowned. She couldn’t disagree more with Toko’s statement, but took a few moments to completely gather her thoughts. Celeste sat on the bed next to Toko, who was biting at the skin around her nails absentmindedly. 

“You really shouldn’t take anything that spoiled idiot says to heart. You are truly and sincerely beautiful, Fukawa, the farthest one could be from ugly.” Toko’s slouch deepened at the compliment, and she started chewing her thumb more aggressively. 

“You d-don’t n-need to lie.. I kn-know I’m repulsive.” Toko’s voice shook as she spoke. Celeste reached out and carefully pulled Toko’s hand from her face. Toko started to pull away before changing her mind and shyly allowing Celeste to intertwine their fingers. 

“I d-don’t understand how someone as p-perfect as y-you would even bother l-lying, I l-look like a r-rotting carcass compared to y-you.” Toko held her breath, trying to keep herself from crying once again. “You p-probably just came t-to make f-fun of me, you’re j-just acting nice to m-make me open up b-but I’m not th-that stupid I-I won’t-“ 

Toko froze when Celeste pulled her into a hug, her body stiff as the other girl held her in a tight embrace. 

“I’m not here to hurt you dear, I wouldn’t dream of it.” A hand reached up to pet Toko’s hair and she started to relax into Celeste’s gentle touch. Toko took a deep, shuddering breath as tears rolled down her cheeks. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” 

Quiet sobs wracked through Toko as Celeste held her, humming softly. After a few minutes, Toko’s breath started to slow and her crying turned into nothing more than the occasional sniffle. She pulled away, refusing to look up at Celeste. 

“I r-ruined your j-jacket..” 

“It’s alright, it can always be cleaned.” Toko sniffed and nodded. 

“I-I’m sorry..” 

“There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“I m-mean you came all th-this way and all I’ve d-done is act l-like a st-stupid crybaby.” 

“Trust me, it’s perfectly okay. If I wasn’t willing to help then I wouldn’t have come at all. I’m here for you Toko.” Toko looked up suddenly when hearing her first name. Her face was filled with confusion as Celeste cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. After a moment of surprise, Toko returned the kiss shyly. Celeste pulled away, a satisfied smile on her face. 

“And for the record, I know for a fact you’re not stupid,” Celeste said, interlocking their fingers once again. 

“I-I’m n-not gay.” Toko said the last word like it was a secret, her voice going quiet. 

“I’m more going to rush you to label anything.” Toko looked up at Celeste with trusting eyes. “You’re you, Toko Fukawa, and that’s plenty enough.”


End file.
